


Bad With Me

by BigBlueEyes



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top Rick Grimes, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBlueEyes/pseuds/BigBlueEyes
Summary: Rick and Daryl are stuck in traffic. The heat is unbearable, the trip to the lake seems too far away. But the desire for one another is here and now, and it's overwhelming.





	Bad With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I'm back with another four-handed Rickyl one shot that I hope you'll like! As always, kudos to the dear person who helped me with this!
> 
> P.s. I've updated my bio, take a look at it if you have a minute, just so that you know what I like to and will write!
> 
> P.p.s. As usual, this is basically just sex. You've been warned.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy your time, let me know what you think!  
> xx

Rick is sitting behind the wheel, straining his neck to see what's holding up traffic. He's dying to get moving again, since the air is so stagnant and sweat is rolling off him. As he looks around, he glances over at Daryl for the thousandth time. He's wearing booty shorts and Rick thinks he can see a ball peeking out.

"Worst day to take a trip, babe" Daryl complains as he nervously taps his fingernails on his legs.

"No shit. We should've been there an hour ago". Rick notices the man shifts in his seat, and his hand edges towards his midsection, loosening his seat belt a little to prevent himself from hyperventilating.

"I know. That trip to the lake would've been so cool... You'd better shut the engine off, we're not moving any time soon" Daryl says bitterly.

"Yeah, probably not a good idea to burn 3 dollars a gallon sitting here. And we'll get there eventually. I hope". Rick leans over and kisses Daryl's forehead, tasting the salty sweat on his brow. He notices the man in the next lane is staring at them, but he can't see what Rick sees. He steals another glance straight at Daryl's dick, and he starts to feel his pants tighten a little as his cock starts to grow. "I think this guy down here wants a piece of you babe, whaddya think?".

Daryl looks down at Rick's crotch and pleasantly sees his growing bulge, then he looks at his own lap and finally notices the peeking ball. He blushes hard and starts sweating even more, if that's even possible. "Fuck... these are the shorts you got me for my last birthday... now I get why" he winks at Rick, "and I would totally eat your cock, that was my surprise for the trip... but here, where everyone can see us...?".

Rick sees him look down at his dick, which is aching and scraping his zipper. "I knew your ass would look amazing in those shorts, and I anticipated the peep show I'd get in the front" he takes Daryl's hand and kisses his palm, then plants it firmly on his cock, which has swelled to its maximum. "Fuck these people, they don't have to watch if they don't want to". A siren approaches and an ambulances passes on the shoulder. "Must be a crash. We're going to be here awhile. Might as well make good use of our time".

"You were a bad boy then when you got me these shorts, and you're being a bad boy now, wanting to put on a show for everyone around us" Daryl smirks because Rick knows that's exactly what he wants from him in nerve-racking situations like this.

"Then be bad with me". A thrill charges through Rick's body as the other pulls his cock out and starts tugging on it.

Daryl's eyes are on him, looking how the muscles of his face tense with pleasure. "You like that, huh?".

"You know I like it, and I'll love it when I bury it in your ass" Rick pulls him in for a deep, long kiss. He can taste the man and it's driving him wild. He lays the seat back, and makes a demand, "Give me that ass".

He watches as Daryl slides the shorts off and the anticipation grows as he sees the man's hard cock pop up and hit his stomach. He licks his lips as Daryl shimmies up his seat and plants his ass on his face. "I'm gonna tongue your hole until you can't stand it". He can feel the dampness of Daryl's sweat, but the taste of him is overwhelming. He feels the weight of him pushing him down in his seat and he can't get enough of his ass. He licks around the outside of Daryl's pulsing hole and sticks his tongue right in the middle.

Daryl's eyes roll back as the man tonguefucks him. His hole is so sweaty that Rick's cock would slip like an eel inside it, but he's always up for a good preparation.

As he jerks off, his balls bounce on Rick's nose, making it difficut to impossible for him to breathe sometimes. This only makes the man more crazy, he grabs Daryl's hips and pulls him all the way down onto his face. In his head he thinks, "Fuck, if I die right now, I'll die the happiest man in the world". 

"When you're done eating my cake, I wanna lick your popsicle" Daryl moans out as Rick gets a strong grip on his hips, and keeps eating his ass.

Hearing Daryl's moans makes him push his tongue in further and further until he spins the man around and shoves his mouth onto his throbbing cock. "Suck that dick, babe. Take it all the way".

The tip presses and throbs on Daryl's lips, begging him to open his mouth. So that's what he does, and he lets Rick's big dick slip all the way in. That would be hard for anyone, but Daryl is trained by now. As he moves his head up and down, he grabs Rick's dick by the thick base. He sucks and licks it eagerly, choking on the mix of his own drool and the other man's precum. The heat is so overwhelming, but Daryl will stand it if he keeps feeling the other's work around his asshole, so desirous.

Rick feels the warmth and wetness of his mouth, and it's begging him to thrust his hips upwards, but he doesn't have to. He feels his cock hit the back of Daryl's throat several times as the man takes it all. He watches as a bead of sweat rolls down the man's back, down his crack, and he eagerly waits for it to hit his tongue as he licks and sucks on Daryl's hole. He can feel him tense and relax, as his asshole loosens and tightens on his tongue. He hears him gag a little as his dick hits the back of his throat for the hundredth time. He lifts up Daryl's hips just a bit, grabs his cock and shoves it in his mouth, feeling it slide all the way to the back of his throat.

Daryl lets out a moan that sounds like pain, but Rick knows it's all pleasure. He dips his twitching cock into the man's mouth and pushes to reach his deepest, then he slides it back out and it's now his time to bow on Rick's lap and take his cock again, just like a sexy seesaw.

As he dives into Rick once again, Daryl looks up just to see what's going on outside. He notices that the guy on the next lane that was earlier looking at him is now filming them with his phone and a smirk on his face.

Daryl smiles, his lips are a mess of drool and precum. "Babe" he tells Rick, as the man's mouth is still filled with his cock, "we've really put on a show".

As his cock moves in and out Rick's mouth, the man moves his hands over his ass giving him an occasional slap and squeeze. As Daryl's mouth continues to lub up his dick, he sticks a finger slower in his ass. Moving them in a circular motion, he puts a second finger in and watches as Daryl's asshole slowly opens up, giving way to Rick's widening fingers. Again the man feels his dick hit the back of Daryl's throat, and he knows he's ready to fuck him. If he waits any longer, he'll explode. Seeing the man filming them just gets him more excited. He's glad he sees him with Daryl. He wants him to be jealous of him, jealous he doesn't get to taste his ass and cum. "Our sex is so great, we get other people off. Do you think you're ready to fuck? I'm ready!".

In a split second, Daryl is straddling him again. "Fuck me hard, baby. Make them mad with jealously 'cause this ass is only yours" He breathes out as he slowly crouches on Rick's cock, feeling it penetrate his asshole and get progressively thicker as it slips inside him, until he's sitting on his lap again. "Fuck" he moans out.

Groans escape from Rick's mouth when he feels his cock break the barrier and push deep into Daryl. The heat is stifling, as sweat drips off the man's chin and onto Rick's chest, but the warmth coming from Daryl's body is making the other hornier than ever.

The guy filming them is now clearly jerking his cock, having grown confident by their blatant public display.

Rick pulls Daryl in for another kiss as the man's ass slams down on his dick over and over again, and he feels himself edging closer and closer to exploding inside him.

Daryl's cock slams into Rick's stomach as he rides him, until the man grabs it and start jerking him off. "I hope he's getting all this on camera. I might ask for a copy... Fuck yeah babe, just like that. I'm gonna cum soon, you're so fucking tight".

"Oh baby, cum for me. Cum all over my chest" Rick pushes deeper and deeper, as deep as he can go into Daryl's ass. "Don't stop babe" he practically screams, "don't fucking stop!! Oh fuck, oh fuck I'm gonna cum!!". 

He feels it let loose inside Daryl, blowing thick, hot cum up his ass as he pushes it all the way in. Just then he hears the man squeal, and a line of cum hits him right on the chin. Another round lands on his neck and chest as Daryl writhes and squirms, pushing himself down onto his cock.

Rick licks the cum off his chin, as the other picks some up on his finger and put it in his mouth. Rick swallows him, all of him in an instant.

As Daryl climbs off, the man next to them has finished and looks slightly ashamed.

"I love you babe" Rick says with all his heart.

Up ahead, cars start moving, and they don't even bother to put their clothes back on. Thankfully, Rick's shitty car fires up, and they head to the lake. They need a good swim.


End file.
